Various approaches to data transmission are known for setting the fuse of ammunition or programming ammunition in cannon systems.
CH 691 143 A5 discloses a device for measuring projectile velocity at the muzzle of the barrel of a high-cadence cannon. After the velocity has been measured, the fuse is programmed immediately after the projectile has left the muzzle. For this type of programming, the fuse has a programming coil. CH 693 248 A5 describes a similar device.
In addition, EP 0 992 762 B1 discloses a method and a device for transmitting information to programmable projectiles. Here again, the information is transmitted inductively. With reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,795 A, this document addresses the problem that it is important to be able to reset the fuse even in the loaded state.
Especially in the case of large-caliber ammunition, which is stockpiled for extended periods of time and does not have its own voltage or power supply for integrated electronics, the power and/or data supply for the ammunition is realized by a galvanic connecting line between the system electronics of the weapon and the ammunition electronics. This line is located for this purpose inside the ammunition from the shell base to the electronics in the projectile. To allow the transmission of information, the line must be a continuous and secure connection that can be worked through the shell. This can lead to a problem if, upon firing, parts of the line are ejected rearward from the weapon together with the base of the shell, while other parts of the line must leave the barrel at the muzzle end. This can cause remnants of the line or parts of the line to remain in the barrel, which represents a danger especially with respect to the operation of the weapon, for example, in a tank.
In the past, in addition to cables or lines that were securely connected at one end with the propellant charge primer and at the other end with the projectile, exposed plug connections were also used, at which a disconnection of the line was to occur. There is no guarantee that some of the parts will not remain in the barrel.